Gon With the Wing
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. Nothing like the book "Gone With the Wind." A Mito/Wing fanfiction.
Prompt #4 for an anonymous tumblr user.

* * *

Gon had come back home and Mito couldn't be happier. It had taken him a few days, but he eventually returned to being as smiley as ever. She knew he was hurting, so she always took care not to bring up things like Killua's whereabouts and what he did while he was gone unless he brought it up first. Eventually he went back to exploring the island on a daily basis, not that he didn't already know the place like the back of his hand, but she supposed it was out of nostalgia that he went.

One day while he was out, his phone, which he frequently left behind began to ring. Mito, not sure who it could be, picked it up merely out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

"Oh!" The voice on the other line sounded a bit surprised, the static crackling a bit before it went on. "Um, is Gon there?"

"I'm afraid Gon is out and about on the island right now. If I may so much as inquire, who are you?" The other line was silent for a while, before they responded with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm Wing, I was Gon's Nen instructor, well, still am if he's willing to still be my student, which was why I called. Last I saw him he was knocked out pretty bad so I couldn't ask, well that and I also wanted to make sure he was doing better, but it sounds like he's recovered just fine." He chuckled once again, and it was a gesture that was becoming quite endearing to Mito. "Now, might I know who I'm speaking to?"

"Of course," Mito smiled into the phone as she leaned against the counter. "I'm Mito, his aunt."

The man on the other end spluttered a bit, but quickly regained his bearings. "Ah, I see, that would make sense. Well then Ms. Mito, could you pass along my message to him?"

"Yes I will, and just Mito is fine." She paused as an idea came to her head, "actually, why don't you come here?"

"What?"

"I'm sure Gon would appreciate seeing his teacher again, and you could also ask Gon in person. We don't get very many visitors to Whale Island, so he'll be thrilled for sure."

"Well alright, I haven't had a vacation in a while. Oh, but do you mind if I bring one of my other students with me? He's one of Gon's friends as well, so maybe Gon can tour him around the island."

"The more the merrier. Just say when you'll be here and I'll come get you guys at the docks."

"Sounds good. Till then Mito."

"Yes, till then."

Mito sighed as she set the phone down. Hopefully this would do some good for Gon.

A week later, she got the date of their arrival, and on that particular day she made sure Gon stayed home to help clean around the house while she went to buy some groceries. As she made her way down to port, she kept an eye out for any new faces. She knew everyone on the island and the majority of the traders, so she'd be able to pick out anyone new to the area. After strolling through the port and gathering the goods she needed, she headed to the bay where she could see another boat arriving. She found herself giggling at the sight of Gon's friends, one whom was wearing a gi and the other who was wearing a half tucked formal shirt. She approached them with a smile as she introduced herself. Having lead them to the house, she took a step back once inside and let Wing talk to Gon, who was more than enthusiastic at seeing him and Zushi again. After dinner, Gon invited Zushi to go see the island, as she had predicted, leaving her with Abe and Wing. Well, really just Wing since as soon as she was done with dishes Abe had left to go to bed. She stretched her arms as she entered the living room where Wing had picked up reading a book left on the tableside. He set it down when he noticed her presence, smiling warmly.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here."

She laughed, "It's no big deal really, Gon wouldn't have it any other way."

He glanced up at her, tilting his head a bit, "You really care about Gon don't you?"

Mito nodded earnestly. "Yes, I like to think of him as my own son, oh, but I do wish he would stop being so reckless all the time, sometimes he just does things without thinking twice about them."

"So is the usual nature of enhancers."

"Enhancers?"

"It's a term for what type of Nen he has."

"I see…, if you don't mind, do you think you could tell me a bit more about this Nen? Gon talks about it quite a bit, and both him and my cousin are hunters, but I've never got many details and well, Gon's not exactly the easiest to learn from?"

"Yes, of course," he chuckled and wow that sounds way better in person. She stopped her thoughts there until she heard the "but what do I get in return?" She couldn't tell if he was joking at that point, and she started to panic. She didn't have much to give but…

"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

He didn't seem to be expecting an actual answer because his face flared up and he coughed into his hand to try to keep his emotions at bay.  
"I mean… that is if you want to I mean. I don't really know what else I could give you in turn…it's… just…" she tried to explain herself but just ended up falling silent as she covered her face with her hands and muttering "I'm sorry" to herself.

"Mito, I think that with you housing and feeding both myself and Zushi, this is but a small fee I can pay."

"Really?"

"Really, I couldn't ask anymore of you than what you've already given."

"Thank you, Wing. Now what about enhancers?"

"Well, you see…"


End file.
